


XX MD Saint Seiya

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imposible hacer resumen. Veinte microdrabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	XX MD Saint Seiya

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : todavía no ha surtido efecto el cambio de identidad, sigo siendo yo y Masami Kurumada, Masami Kurumada. Saint Seiya le pertenece.
> 
> Ningún MD necesariamente tiene relación con otro, están acomodados indistintamente por orden cronológico (según se me fueron ocurriendo). En muchos casos puede que no sea tan explícito de qué personaje se trata, hasta en algunos pueden poner a Ikki o a Seiya en el lugar, eso quedará en ustedes.

**Uno.**

Ahora, sin la presión de ninguna guerra, sentía la libertad de poder hacer lo que quisiese, y eso incluía ser un adolescente común y reparar en detalles que antes no reparaba como en lo mucho que le agradaba Ikki pese a su carácter tan hosco.

 **Dos.**

Tenía una mascota nueva, un colorido loro parlanchín que no se cansaba nunca de hablar. Le encantaba su compañía, pese a las burlas de sus demás hermanos respecto a lo lógico que era teniendo en cuenta que ambos eran aves. Por todo eso lo bautizó " _Seiya_ ". Así era con él, una compañía latosa pero encantadora al fin.

 **Tres.**

Se perdió en la inmensidad de esos luceros grises. El otro intentó ignorarlo, pero pasado un tortuoso minuto acabó por exclamar:

—¿Qué miras tanto?

El Pegasus lo señaló, hechizado aún, para luego explicarse:

—Es que no sé si son azules o verdes —los ojos del tiempo tenían esa particularidad, dependían siempre de la luz externa para mostrarse de un color determinado—como sea —acotó desarmándolo—, son los ojos más hermosos que he visto.

Era claro que su amigo los había tenido toda la vida así pero recién reparaba en ellos cual revelación tardía.

 **Cuatro.**

Lo taladró con la mirada:

—Seiya, esa no es una palabra —leyó el tablero tratando de ver si había recurrido a un idioma exótico.

—¡Contigo no se puede jugar, inculto! —le gritó, cerrando los ojos y sacándole la lengua. Prefería a Shiryu, él sí lo entendía.

—¡¿Qué, me vas a decir que _smertaya_ es húngaro? —la junta con el dragón le hacía mal al pequeño Kido.

—Es Vulcano —se ufanó, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Idiomas existentes, dijimos que idiomas existentes!

Revoleó el tablero y las fichas volaron por el aire. El Scrabbel no nació para ser jugado por japoneses.

 **Cinco.**

Había logrado la independencia que tanto anhelaba. Shun ya no lo necesitaba, las guerras no eran una preocupación y el pequeño Andrómeda desde hacía años había dejado de ser " _pequeño_ ", pero ahora encontraba algo nuevo que volvía a atarlo; una razón por la cual regresar a la Mansión.

Varios eran los que se preguntaban —el hermano de sangre incluido— que motivos podía tener el errático Phoenix para anclar definitivamente. El único que no se lo preguntaba era Seiya.

 **Seis.**

Las comparaciones siempre son odiosas, pero la culpa la había tenido Seiya por empezarla con lo del Sr. Burns.

—¡Tú cállate, al menos no tengo el coeficiente intelectual de Homero!

Seiya se señaló a si mismo dejando de reír.

—¿Me estás llamando Homero Simpson? ¿Estás insinuando que…? —se quedó sin habla, profundamente dolido.

—Chicos, no peleen…

—¡Tu cállate, Lisa no tiene nada que ver en esto!

El dragón se hizo hacia atrás, daba por hecho que con Lisa se referían a él. Hyoga y Shun llegaron a un acuerdo: Nunca más mirar los Simpson con Ikki y Seiya.

 **Siete.**

Creyó que el licor le daría una seguridad falsa y ese coraje del que tanto se jactaba en batalla pero que parecía huir en esas circunstancias, sin embargo al final lo único que logró fue devolver todo el contenido de su estomago.

Lo único que podía rescatar como positivo es que al menos Ikki había sido quien cuidó de él. Lástima que no lograba recordar del todo el supuesto beso.

 **Ocho.**

No podía quitarse esa canción de la cabeza, al menos desde que supo el significado de la letra. Lo miraba al Phoenix y se la cantaba en un susurro, sin que el otro lograse adivinar una sola frase.

—¿Qué cantas pony?

El otro alzó los hombros sin dejar de sonreír. Lo quería con limón y sal, lo quería tal cual como era, no hacía falta cambiarle nada. Incluso si ni él sabía que era lo que quería o esperaba de la relación.

 **Nueve.**

Odiaba esas estúpidas festividades extranjeras, y aun más que la estúpida gente las adoptase. No pensaba gastar dinero en un traje, ni mucho menos usar uno aunque lo hiciese. Seiya de todos modos alegó que a él no le hacía falta disfrazarse, con la cara que portaba era suficiente para espantar a algún que otro crío.

 **Diez.**

Fue como un _Déjà vu_ , antes de que lo besase sabía que lo iba a hacer, incluso antes de que se lo dijese, ya sabía que lo quería.

 **Once.**

Como _poder_ podía hacerlo, claro, ateniéndose a las consecuencias. Lo meditó un largo minuto, tan absorto que el Phoenix se sintió intimidado.

—¿Qué miras tanto? —inquirió de malos modos.

Seiya en respuesta se arrojó sobre él robándole un doloroso beso. Había _podido_ , ahora restaba correr por su vida.

 **Doce.**

Aceptaba que Ikki no era la clase de persona cursi que andaba recordando fechas especiales, pero sabía lo mucho que a él le importaba.

Esperó todo el día a que se dignase a aparecer y cuando lo hizo le gritó todo lo que le vino en gana. Se rehusaba a estar con un tipo tan desamorado.

—¿Terminaste? —al ver un asentimiento buscó en el bolsillo el paquete. —Estuve todo el día buscándolo. A ver si empiezas a tener gustos más normales.

¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Si lo había tenido a Seiya durante esas últimas semanas recordándoselo a cada minuto.

 **Trece.**

Destrozó las pocas cartas que en antaño le había escrito en finos pedazos, quemó todas y cada una de las fotos en las que él aparecía y enterró en su corazón los dulces recuerdos a su lado. Como si destruir lo material fuese suficiente para deshacer los sentimientos.

 **Catorce.**

Le encantaba su nombre, en especial porque Seiya le hacía honor. Era una luz refulgente en la sempiterna oscuridad de su vida.

 **Quince.**

Él ya no creía en las casualidades, si no en las causalidades. El indescriptible efecto mariposa: si esa noche no hubiese salido tarde, no se hubiese perdido el vuelo. Si esa noche no hubiese necesitado refugio, no hubiese ido a molestar a Seiya.

Y sin dudas no hubiese pasado lo que pasó. Ahora, tres años después y junto a él, agradecía no haber tomado ese avión.

 **Dieciséis.**

Había descubierto al ladrón de sus calcetines (con lo mucho que detestaba que le usasen la ropa), así que en venganza comenzó a coleccionar la ropa interior de Seiya.

 **Diecisiete.**

Verano, playa, arena, sol, sombrilla e Ikki prácticamente desnudo. Fue Shun el primero en darse cuenta de las razones de Seiya para rehusarse siempre a ir con ellos al mar para en cambio permanecer la mayor parte del tiempo tumbado boca abajo.

Ese verano volvió cual Yin/Yang, con la espalda tostada y el pecho blanco.

 **Dieciocho.**

Cuando Hyoga le contó sobre el pecado original, Seiya no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas y exclamar: ¡ _Estamos condenados_! Él e Ikki por partida doble. El Pegasus no quiso preguntar qué opinaba la religión del mestizo respecto a la sodomía, algo le decía que prefería quedarse con la duda.

 **Diecinueve.**

Como guerreros no le temían a la muerte. Al menos hasta que crecieron y se conocieron de otra forma, más que como compañeros de batalla. Desde entonces pactaron en silencio protegerse mutuamente, puesto que la muerte cobraba forma como una posibilidad irremediable e intolerable.

 **Veinte.**

Ikki lo miró de reojo y llegó a la conclusión de que sería muy trillado y cliché bostezar y estirar el brazo, pero era Seiya, las posibilidades de que entendiese su gesto eran casi inexistentes.

Puso manos a la obra, fingió un bostezo y pasó el brazo por detrás del castaño, éste lo miró, arqueando las cejas como si de un reproche implícito se tratase:

—Ya te estabas tardando demasiado.

 **Fin**


End file.
